850 000 000 de Berrys
by FairyLevy34
Summary: L'équipage du chirurgien de la mort sauve une jeune fille de la noyade. Seulement cette "gamine" se trouve être entourée de mystères.
1. Chapter 1

Nous étions dans un sous – marin jaune, on pouvait voir une certaine agitation au sain de l'équipage. Le capitaine (Moi : Trafalgar Law pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas compris ) avait ordonné qu'ils remontent à la surface, pour le plus grand bonheur de son second :

Bepo arrête de courir partout, je sais que tu es impatient mais quand même ! 

Désolé. 

C'est bon c'est pas grave !

Alors qu'ils remontaient à la surface, Bepo vit quelque chose bouger, ou plutôt couler dans l'eau. Il en informa directement le capitaine :

-CAPITAINE, UN HOMME A LA MER ! 

-Bepo arrête de hurler comme ça et explique moi calmement ! 

-Désolé, j'ai vu une silhouette couler dans la mer. 

-Très bien, Sachi, Penguin, Jean Bart, est – ce que nous sommes a la surface ? 

-Oui capitaine ! 

-Dans ce cas il faut sauver quelqu'un que Bepo à vu se noyer, je compte sur vous ! 

-Oui capitaine !

Quelques minutes plus tard, Bepo arriva dans l'infirmerie et déposa une jeune fille encore inconsciente sur le lit. Puis il rejoignit son capitaine ainsi que le reste de l'équipage. Law lui posa alors des questions sur sa nouvelle paciente :

Comment va – t – elle ? 

Plutôt mal, elle est encore inconsciente et on dirait qu'elle est gravement blessée au bras gauche. 

Pourrais tu être plus précis ? 

Désolé, elle a une sorte de plaque en métal qui recouvre son bras, mais vu comment elle saigne, je pense que c'est

grave. 

Très bien, merci Bepo je vais aller voir.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'infirmerie, il se demandait qui pouvait bien être cette mystérieuse jeune fille. _Pense : Comment se fait – il qu'une jeune fille soit seule en plein océan sur une barque et en plus blessée ?_ Il arriva devant la porte de l'infirmerie, et entra sans frapper. Il fut surpris de voir que la blessée était réveillée et en plus, elle était en train de se soigner. Il la détailla un moment : elle était de petite taille, dans les 1,55 m, elle avait des cheveux bloncs qui lui arrivait au niveau des hanches et des yeux d'un bleu perçant. Cette fille, il avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part, mais où ? Sentant le regard du capitaine sur elle, la jeune fille en question se tourna vers lui :

-Qui es – tu ? 

-Tu n'as pas à le savoir. 

-Si justement, je t'ai sauvé la vie alors tu me dois des explications ! 

-Déjà, tu ne m'as pas encore sauvée la vie Trafalgar, d'ailleurs pourrais tu me laisser tranquille, si je ne recouds pas rapidement mon bras je vais crever ! 

-Comme si une gamine comme toi était capable d'arrêter une hémoragie ! 

-Ne me traites pas de gamine Trafalgar ! 

-Je fais ce que je veux, ici c'est moi le capitaine. Et comment connais – tu mon nom ? Tu es une chasseuse de prime ? 

-Ne me donne pas d'ordre ! 

-Sauf si j'en aie envie . 

-Ne me parle pas sur ce ton la Trafalgar, tu pourrais amèrement le regretter plus tard ! 

-Comment ça ? Tes parents vont venir te chercher ? 

-Retire ce que tu viens de dire ! ( ses yeux était devenus noirs de haine )  
 _Pense : On dirait que j'ai touché un point sensible ! Sourire sadique ._ A non, excuse moi ils t'ont abandonné ! 

-... _Elle baissa la tête._

-Alors miss, j'ai vu juste on dirait !

Sans plus de cérémonie, la "miss" se jeta sur Trafalgar et le plaqua contre le mur avec une force déconcertante. Law fut un instant troublé par la facillité avec laquelle elle l'avait frappé. Puis elle le lacha et sortit de l'infirmerie laissant Law en plan. Elle avait eu le temps de stopper l'hémoragie mais elle n'était pas sure que ça tiendrait longtemps.

PDV Law :

Putin c'est qui cette sale gamine, ça tête me dit quelque chose mais je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir. Pendant tout le reste de la journée je ne vis même pas l'ombre de celle qui m'avait fait un bel hématome au niveau de la gorge. J'écrivis quand même un petit mot lui indiquant qu'elle pouvait dormir dans l'infirmerie si elle le souhaitait. Après je partis me coucher. Alors que j'allais m'endormir, j'entendis un cris, il venait de l'infirmerie. Je bondis de mon lit et me dirigeai aussi vite que possible là d'où venait le cris. J'ouvris la porte en grand et vis la jeune fille que nous avions sauvé dans la journée dans le lit et en sueur. Je ne sait pas de quoi elle a rêvé, mais à mon avis pas de licornes. Je lui adressa la parole doucement la sortant de ses songes :

-Tu vas bien ? 

-O-oui, ne t'en fait pas pour moi, ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, rien de plus ! 

-Oh que non, je ne vais pas te laisser t'en tirer comme ça !

Pendant que j'essayais d'en apprendre plus sur la raison de son cris, un détail attira mon attention : son bras gauche saignait encore. Je crois que je n'ai plus vraiment le choix, il faut que je l'examine . D'une main j'attrapai ses poignets et je les attachai au lit de l'infirmerie. Je n'ai pas d'autre solution si je ne veux pas finir avec des bleus de partout demain matin !

-Qu'est – ce que tu fais ?! 

-Je vais t'examiner. 

-Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi fais – tu une chose pareil ?! 

-Parce que ton bras saigne encore et que ça salit la moquette. 

-... 

-Comment t'es – tu blessée ? 

-Qu'est ce que ça peut bien te faire ? 

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, je t'ai sauvé la vie alors tu me dois des explications. 

-Bon très bien, je vais te raconter. C'était il y a en gros une semaine, j'était sur ma barque tranquille, quand soudain je tombe nez à nez avec Kidd. Il était en train de se battre contre des soldats de la marine, ils avaient tous tiré sur lui en même temps. Le problème c'est que lorsqu'il a renvoyé leurs balles, j'étais assez proche du combat et donc je me suis pris deux balles dans le corp. 

-Ca fait une semaine que tu es blessée ? 

-Oui, à peu près pourquoi ? 

-Tu te rends compte que tu aurais pu mourir si on était pas passés par là ? 

-Oui. 

-Ça n'a pas l'air de t'attrister plus que ça ! Tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que tu voulais crever ?! 

-Non, même si je n'ai pas peur de la mort, j'ai fait la promesse de vivre autant que je le pourrais, et je tiendrais parole. 

-Un conseil ne fais jamais de promesse que tu n'es pas sûre de pouvoir tenir. Bon aller, je vais enfin t'examiner !

Elle n'eut pas le temps de riposter qu'elle se retrouva sur le ventre à moitié nue devant moi. Dès que mon regard se posa sur son dos, mon habituel sourire sadique se fana. Son dos était recouvert de cicatrices plus graves les unes que les autres. Jamais je n'avais vu quelqu'un dans un tel état. Je n'osais même pas la retourner de peur que ce soit encore pire sur sa poitrine.


	2. Chapter 2

850 000 000 de Berrys Chapitre 2

Elle n'eut pas le temps de riposter qu'elle se retrouva sur le ventre à moitié nue devant moi. Dès que mon regard se posa sur son dos, mon habituel sourire sadique se fana. Son dos était recouvert de cicatrices plus graves les unes que les autres. Jamais je n'avais vu quelqu'un dans un tel état. Je n'osais même pas la retourner de peur que ce soit encore pire sur son torse. Je lui posai la question qui me brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'elle était arrivée :

Comment t'aies – tu fait ça ? 

Ça ne te regardes pas Law 

Réponds moi ! Mon visage habituellement marqué par un sourire sadique avait pris un air des plus sérieux. 

Non, d'autant plus que je n'ai pas envie que tu t'en souviennes ! 

Que je me souvienne de quoi ? 

Rien, maintenant laisse moi, j'ai besoin d'être seule . 

Non, tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça ! 

Ne me parle pas sur ce ton Traf... Arg

Elle venait de s'écrouler à cause d'un cicatrice dans son dos qui s'était rouverte. Avant qu'elle ne se soit remise de cette douleur, je fis apparaître une sphère autour de ma paciente. J'approchais ma main de la blessure ouverte quand la sienne vint la retenir :

Ne la... ne la touche p-pas ! 

Pourquoi est – ce que je t'obéirais ?

Elle allait me répondre mais elle se mit à cracher du sang. J'attrapa une seringue et la plantai dans son bras. Cette seringue contenait de quoi anesthésier un capitaine pirate en colère, ça devrait suffire à la calmer. J'entrepris de l'opérer, armé de mon fidel scalpel de fit une incision dans la poitrine de la jeune femme ( je suppose que vous vous doutez que j'arbore un sourire pervers pendant cette opération, mais je le précise quand même ). Après un moment de recherche, je découvris pourquoi ma patiente avait craché du sang : son poumon avait été perforé par une balle de fusil. Maintenant que j'y repense, elle m'avait dit que deux balles l'avait touché, or je n'en avais vu qu'une sur son bras. C'était donc elle la deuxième. Je retirais la balle et recousus son poumon en espérant que ça tienne ( au pire si elle meurt, je pourrais faire des expériences sur son corps ). Je referma le corp de la jeune fille et partis me coucher. Cette nuit encore, je ne pus trouver le sommeil. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ces derniers temps la gamine que j'avais sauvé occupait de plus en plus mes pensées. Maintenant que j'y pense, je ne sais pratiquement rien d'elle : je ne connais pas son nom, son âge, d'où elle vient, pourquoi navigait – elle seule en plein océan, si elle a un pouvoir, peut être même un fruit du démon, comment peut – elle me connaitre si bien ? Toutes ces questions restaient sans réponse. Mais une autre me vint à l'esprit : Pourquoi ai – je l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu ? Je m'étais décidé, demain je lui poserai toutes ces questions et elle me donnera des réponses, que ce soit de gré ou de force. Je passai ma nuit à réfléchir au sujet de cette foutue gamine. Le lendemein matin, je me levais et me dirigeai vers la cuisine où Ban m'avait préparé un café noir. Je le bus et repartis dans l'infirmerie à la recherche de la miss. Quand je le trouvai enfin, elle était assise par terre le dos contre la porte de ma cabine et elle pleurait. À cette vue mon coeur se serra légèrement. Quand elle eut remarqué ma présence, la gamine sécha rapidement ses larmes pour se tourner vers moi le regard vide. Sachant très bien qu'elle ne me dirais rien d'elle – même, j'engageai la conversation :

Que fais – tu assise ici en pleurant ? 

Je réfléchissais. 

Et à quoi réfléchissais – tu ? 

À mon passé. 

Mais encore. 

Je t'en aie déjà bien assez dit alors laisse moi tranquille ! 

Oh non, cette fois tu vas m'obéir foutue gamine !

"Tu vas m'obéir sale gamine !"

La gamine en question avait prit sa tête entre ses mains en essayant de se boucher les oreilles et elle criait de toutes ses forces :

Nan ! Laisses moi tranquille ! 

Calmes toi ! 

Foutez moi la paix !

J'en eus marre de l'entendre gueuler donc je lui donna un poing dans la gueule. Le problème c'est que je lui ai peut – être donner un coup trop fort et donc elle s'est évanouie . C'est pas ma faute, elle avait qu'à pas m'emmerder. Bon maintenant je fais quoi d'elle ? Si je la ramène à l'infirmerie les autres vont me sauter dessus en me demandant ce que je lui aie fait, c'est à dire rien. Je décida donc de la ramener dans ma cabine qui était d'ailleurs juste en face de nous. Je la balançai sur mon lit et l'accrochai, et m'assis sur le fauteuil et me rappelai de ses cris, ils me rappelaient vaguement. Non je ne dois pas y penser, elle n'a absolument rien à voir avec lui !


End file.
